kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Finkelstein
Dr. Finkelstein is a resident of Halloween Town, based on Tim Burton's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas The Nightmare Before Christmas]. He has appeared in all three Kingdom Hearts games so far. Portrayed as a mad scientist, Dr. Finkelstein performs experiments in his laboratory mainly trying to create life. He created Sally, a living doll who became his assistant. Confined to a wheelchair, Finkelstein has trouble getting around. He wears a helmet which can access his brain which he scratches thoughtfully at times. He can be grouchy at times, and is initially too busy in his experiments to develop a friendship with - although Jack Skellington seems to have succeeded. At times he can be kind, but this is rarely seen. He reprises a minor role in 358/2 Days, alongside Jack and Zero. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts ''The mad scientist who created a "heart" to help Jack control the Heartless' dancing. Sally is another of his creations. She helps him around the lab, but she'd much rather spend time with Jack. He created some scares in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''The mad scientist of Halloween Town. He's always immersed in his odd experiments. This time Dr. Finkelstein came up with a potion to restore true memories, only to have it guzzled by Oogie Boogie. ''Kingdom Hearts II ''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) The mad scientist of Halloween Town. Sally is one of his creations. The first time Sora and his friends met the doctor, he was trying to create a heart. He failed, but he hasn't lost his appetite for strange inventions. The doctor's head is made out of steel plates that open up for maintenance. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Dr. Finkelstein has a minor role in Kingdom Hearts. He is helping Jack create a heart, but it is stolen by Lock, Shock and Barrel. The heart is retrieved by Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Dr. Finkelstein makes an appearance as a figment of Sora's memory in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the game, Jack Skellington, requests that he makes a memory potion, hoping that it would help in teaching the Heartless new Halloween tricks. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Dr. Finkelstein returns in this game as well. He is busy constructing a robotic creature with the help of Lock, Shock and Barrel but their mischievous ways are annoying him. He finishes his experiment but it runs out on its own, and is dismantled in a battle against Sora and his friends in Christmas Town. Origin In Tim Burton's classic film, Dr. Finkelstein is the same character portrayed in the Kingdom Hearts series. As the creator of Sally, the doctor is exasperated and extremely irritated as Sally spikes his food and puts him to sleep while she ventures out. He usually tracks her down and returns her to the laboratory, locking her in her room. After Jack returns from Christmas Town, Dr. Finkelstein helps him perform some experiments to explain the meaning of Christmas. When Jack decides to run Christmas, he asks Dr. Finkelstein to create reindeer for a sleigh. He does, creating skeletal versions. Finkelstein spends the remainder of the film building a new assistant, who becomes a female version of him. Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters